


【豹玫瑰】变形记/Metamorphosis

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Everett, Hufflepuff Okoye, Hufflepuff T'Challa, M/M, Ravenclaw Shuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 特查拉在一天早上醒来，发现自己变成了一只黑色的美洲豹。





	【豹玫瑰】变形记/Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的草药学/魔法知识都是瞎编

特查拉在一天早上醒来，发现自己变成了一只黑色的美洲豹。

“这种情况并不是没有先例。”麦格教授微微低头，越过半月形的眼镜看着特查拉，“初学者多少都会出现失控的状况，这也是为什么阿尼马格斯需要被登记在册——不熟练的变形者需要专业的监控和帮助。”

特查拉用爪子刨了刨变形教授的绣花地毯，校长办公室安静而干净，带着某种青草和树林的味道，和学校其他地方混乱的感觉十分不一样。特查拉后知后觉地意识到，同样作为一个阿尼马格斯，麦格教授在变形后的感官也一定十分敏感，她没有办法控制整个学校的环境，但肯定在自己的办公室里设下了特殊的咒语来保护自己的感官。

“感谢你带他过来，奥克耶小姐。”奥克耶坐在校长办公室用来接待客人的扶手椅上，双手抱胸，看着特查拉用校长室的昂贵的地毯磨自己的指甲，脸上挂着她那副漠不关心的表情。特查拉的阿尼马格斯形态在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里激起了一阵恐慌，可怜的小隆巴顿一早从卧室里出来，就看见火炉前趴着一只体型巨大的肉食动物。他的惊叫几乎叫醒了半个塔楼，也把特查拉吓得一下蹦到了壁炉上，他们就着样僵持了一会儿，陆续聚集的学生们紧张地围着这只来历不明的动物打转，特查拉本能地冲着包围他的人群低吼，接着恐慌地发现自己变不回来了。

奥克耶在这个时候及时出现，身上穿着睡袍，手里攒着魔杖，人群看到她就像是红海一样散到两边。她用级长的威严把人群驱散，接着一言不发地看了他一会儿。

“……特查拉？”

特查拉从壁炉上蹦下来，绕着奥克耶转了两圈。

她叹了口气。

 

####

 

“我知道你是个好学的学生，在变形方面也很有天赋，”麦格教授严厉地看着特查拉，仿佛对方不是某种能够轻易咬断她喉咙的野生动物一样，“但是我反复强调过练习阿尼马格斯的风险，你不应该私自练习。”

黑豹坐直身体，耷拉着脑袋吐了口气，他的胡须抖了起来。

麦格教授叹了口气，把眼睛拿下来捏了捏鼻梁，“意外变形通常不会持续太久，过一段时间就能恢复正常。你的魔力在适应你的新形态，当它习惯你的变化之后，莫就能更自由地掌控自己的身体。”

黑豹朝一旁歪了歪脑袋。

奥克耶开口：“这一般需要多久？”

“这个因人而异，最短几个小时，长的也有一个星期，”麦格教授顿了顿，“我意识到你们后天有球赛。但是从专业角度来讲，我并不鼓励强行干涉意外变形，这可能会对以后的变形造成影响。”

黑豹把脑袋转向奥克耶，不安地挪动着自己的爪子，看上去有些愧疚。奥克耶没有说话。

“而且你必须意识到，特查拉先生，” 麦格教授补充说道。“虽然作为你的老师，我想要恭喜你的成功，但是私自练习阿尼马格斯是违法校规的。”

特查拉感受到奥克耶的视线，忍不住瑟缩了一下。

 

####

 

“这不公平！”小隆巴顿在餐桌上嚷嚷着，“我爸爸告诉我，当年哈利·波特的爸爸就私下练习过阿尼马格斯，邓布利多发现之后不但没有扣他的分，还把他招募进了凤凰社！”

“哈利·波特的爸爸无论怎样都是要进凤凰社的，而且那是战争时期，情况和现在不一样。”苏瑞挤到奥克耶身边，从赫奇帕奇的餐桌上偷了一个甜甜圈，“梅林，我发誓你们桌的南瓜派比我们院的要好吃一百倍，我觉得小精灵们可能对聪明的人有意见。”

娜吉雅哼了一声，“我觉得那可能只是因为该死的韦斯莱往厨房里扔了一个臭臭蛋。”

“那都是上学期的事情了！”苏瑞抱怨着，“而且，你们必须承认那很好笑。”

特查拉哼了一声。

“噢！哥哥！”苏瑞瞪大眼睛，摆出一副戏剧化的惊恐模样，仿佛才看见把自己小心翼翼地安放在学院餐桌长椅上的这只野生动物一样，“我知道你总是对自己的外貌感到自卑——我知道，都是同一个妈生的，怎么只有我遗传了好的那部分——但是你也没必要这样对自己啊！”

特查拉把自己变成了一只黑豹还变不回来的消息不知怎么地不胫而走（赫奇帕奇们比你们想象得要八卦得多），当然奥克耶带着一只野生动物从赫奇帕奇塔楼走到校长办公室再回到塔楼这段路程也免不了引人围观。在早饭之前，仿佛整个学校都知道了特查拉获得的崭新技能——不过这也可以理解，在和平年代里，一只意外出现的黑豹可能是霍格沃兹里能发生的最刺激的事情了。

特查拉恼怒地瞪着苏瑞，威胁地呲着牙。苏瑞伸出手，像是安抚炸毛的猫咪一样摸了摸他的脑袋和下巴。特查拉往后倒退避开她的手指，张大嘴巴作势要咬她。苏瑞大笑起来。

 

####

 

他到草药课的时候才见到埃弗雷特。七年级学生的生活跟低年级不太一样，他们的课程不多，大多时间都留给写论文做项目。前几年的时候，特查拉还总能在上下课的间隙遇见埃弗雷特，在走廊停下来跟彼此交谈几句，或者趁教室里还没有进人拦下对方交换亲吻。但自从埃弗雷特进入了毕业年，他们在学校里遇到的次数就越来越少，特查拉不是在抱怨——真的，他和埃弗雷特只差了一个年级，他知道临近毕业的压力，而且也并不是说他们没有碰面的时间，无论两人有多忙，他们总是保证自己在周末的时候能够抽出时间彼此陪伴。

但特查拉还是无法控制地想念他，有的时候他觉得似乎全世界都在跟他争抢埃弗雷特的注意力——他不愿想象埃弗雷特毕业之后，自己还留在学校的情景。

特查拉是第一个到达温室的学生，他的脚步悄无声息地落在泥土上，小心翼翼地穿过半掩的门口。温室里没有隆巴顿教授的身影，埃弗雷特一个人站在一张学生试验台边，穿着宽大的皮围裙，手上戴着厚厚的防护手套，伸手检查桌面上的实验用具，金色的阳光穿过温室洒在埃弗雷特的头发和睫毛上。

特查拉静悄悄地从身后靠近他，忍不住用鼻子去拱他的大腿。

埃弗雷特惊叫了一声，猛地转身，一瞬间看起来慌张又困惑。但接着他看见了眼前的黑豹，尾巴懒洋洋地左右摇摆着，脸上一副自鸣得意的神情。埃弗雷特用戴着手套的手责备地拍了拍他的脑袋。

“不是跟你说过不要在我工作的时候溜进来吓我吗？万一我手上拿着危险物品怎么办？”

特查拉抖了抖胡子。讨好似的用脑袋推埃弗雷特的手，埃弗雷特叹了口气，他脱下手套，用手指挠特查拉的耳朵后面。特查拉开心地打起了呼噜。

“我都不知道你在自己练习阿尼马格斯。”埃弗雷特收起了手，重新带上手套，拿起桌子上放的一杯不明液体绕到了温室后面，他把液体倒进了泥土里，“早上姆巴库告诉我的时候，我还以为他又在拿你开玩笑。”

特查拉跟在他身后，用尾巴蹭着他的小腿，听到姆巴库的名字，他躬起身子发出了恼怒的声音。埃弗雷特把杯子放到讲台上，脱下手套和围裙挂在一旁的衣架上，看着特查拉的样子忍不住笑了起来。他从袍子里掏出魔杖，对杯子施了个“清理一新”。特查拉围着他转圈，用舌头去舔埃弗雷特沾着泥土的手指。

隆巴顿教授在这个时候进入温室。

“啊！埃弗雷特！”隆巴顿教授停下脚步，看到埃弗雷特身边的动物，“特查拉先生。”他冲特查拉点了点头，“我听说你在弗利维教授的课上提供了莫大的帮助。”

特查拉打了个冷战。那个小个子妖精看到他的时候双眼发光，问他介不介意在他身上用几个针对阿尼马格斯的咒语——当然，一切都非常安全，不会对你产生什么伤害——但想起对方眼里的精光特查拉还是忍不住有些后怕，心下思索弗利维是不是憋了很多年，毕竟没人敢去问麦格教授能不能在她身上实验咒语。

埃弗雷特用腿贴了贴他的身侧。

隆巴顿笑了起来，“我很遗憾你在这节课不能上手操作，特查拉先生，埃弗雷特在昨天晚上收获了一批健康的心形草——意料之外的收获。它们是娇贵的小东西，需要阴暗多水的生长环境，只在夜间开花，而且一次只开几个小时！我们都以为按照禁林的环境，它们还至少需要两周才能成熟，但好在我亲爱的助教的直觉敏锐，这两周晚上都去禁林里监控它们的生长状况——然后，梅林保佑，它们居然就在昨天晚上突然开花了。”

与其说是在对他们说话，隆巴顿更像是在自言自语，他摇着头走到讲台前面，也把自己的袍子脱下，搭在椅背上。其他学生在这个时候陆续进入了教室，埃弗雷特用手梳了梳特查拉身上的毛，特查拉没有抬头看他，静悄悄地走到了自己平时习惯的座位上。奥克耶坐到他身边，看了看他，又看了看埃弗雷特，埃弗雷特对奥克耶皱起了眉头，奥克耶挑起一根眉毛。

特查拉整节课都没有对上埃弗雷特的眼神。

 

####

 

埃弗雷特在赫奇帕奇的塔楼入口等他。

奥克耶和娜吉雅没有说什么，她们相互看了一眼，跟埃弗雷特打了个招呼，就飞快地钻进塔楼里面去了。埃弗雷特伸手摸他的脸，特查拉没有拒绝，他想再舔一舔埃弗雷特带着青草味的皮肤，但又感到一阵突如其来的害羞。埃弗雷特跪了下来，用双臂环住特查拉修长的脖子，把脸颊埋进他的皮毛里，深深吸了一口气。特查拉用下巴去蹭他颈后柔软的短发。

“跟我来。”埃弗雷特说。

他们经过铺满金色夕阳的湖面往禁林走去，太阳的余晖落在森林一望无际的松树上，把埃弗雷特的蓝色眼睛映得闪闪发亮。埃弗雷特轻车熟路地走着，穿过错综复杂的禁林小道，越过溪水、朽木和草地，特查拉轻快地跟着他，他能感觉到自己的身体因为来到野外放松了下来，森林里的风安抚着他的皮毛，他能听见远方流水和鸟鸣的声音，野外的空气充斥着他的肺部，把霍格沃兹城堡里古老沉闷的味道全都洗刷干净。

埃弗雷特侧着眼睛，时不时回头看他。

他突然精神起来，意识到埃弗雷特的目的地是哪里。他蹦到埃弗雷特前面的一颗矮矮的树木上，皱起鼻子在空气中寻找自己想要的香味。他顺着气味寻找方向，时不时地往前蹿出去好一段距离，又不耐烦地回来催促埃弗雷特。埃弗雷特半是无奈、半是喜爱地看着他，任由他带路，虽然他比对方更清楚方向。

他们绕过一座小山丘，从山丘背面的洞穴入口穿进去，穿越洞穴尽头是一个不大的山室，溪水从山室上面断裂的开口流下，来形成一个小小的瀑布，在瀑布下面冲出了一个浅浅的池塘。在池塘周围的空地上，种着满满的心形草，昏暗的山室里散发幽幽的紫色光芒。山室的东南侧的光点明显少一点，特查拉猜测那就是埃弗雷特昨天收获的地方。

埃弗雷特将自己的袍子脱下来，铺在池塘旁边的空地上，然后在上面躺下。特查拉站在不远处犹豫了一会儿，直到埃弗雷特用一只胳膊半撑着自己，对他勾起手指。

“你应该告诉我的。”埃弗雷特再次躺下，让黑豹的四肢踩在自己的身体两侧，特查拉湿漉漉的鼻子拱着他的脖子和下巴，埃弗雷特用手臂环住黑豹的脖子，用手按摩特查拉后颈的皮毛，“一个人练习阿尼马格斯非常危险。”

特查拉吐了口气，挪动自己的身体，试图在他身边找到舒服的位置，埃弗雷特调整自己的四肢，好适应对方的姿势。他们最终安定下来，黑豹趴在地上，埃弗雷特几乎半躺在特查拉的背上，大腿环着黑豹修长的身体，手指抚摸他柔软的腹部。埃弗雷特的脸颊埋在黑豹脖颈的皮毛上。

“我很抱歉最近没能更多陪在你身边，”埃弗雷特的嘴唇蹭着黑豹的毛发，声音有些闷闷的，“培育心形草占用了我许多时间——特别是晚上，我知道这原本是属于我们的时间。”埃弗雷特把嘴唇印在对方的毛发上，无声地表示道歉。

特查拉扭头试图去舔埃弗雷特的脸，但因为古怪的姿势只尝到了满嘴头发。他有些嫌弃地拨拉了几下舌头。

“我以为猫科动物都会喜欢清理伴侣的毛发。”埃弗雷特调戏他，特查拉假装恼怒地站起身来，用一只爪子按住埃弗雷特的肩膀，把他压在地上，俯下身用舌头攻击埃弗雷特柔软的脖子和敏感的耳朵，埃弗雷特被他舔得咯咯直笑，他一只手半推半就地搭着黑豹的肩头，另一只手半撑着地面，他的脸色发红，眼睛被昏暗的日光和心形草的光芒照成某种奇怪的紫色，头发因为挣扎变得有些乱糟糟的，他皮肤上带着咸味。特查拉感到浑身发热，无比希望自己现在能够拥有人类的身体。

“特查拉，”埃弗雷特抓住黑豹的下巴，让他停止戏弄自己，他对上黑豹的眼睛，“特查拉。”他叹了口气，凑上前去亲吻黑豹的耳朵和脑袋，“谢谢你。”

 

####

 

特查拉在半夜醒来，他不确定是什么吵醒了自己。他睁开眼睛，瀑布顺着月光静静流淌着，微风无声地惊扰着森林。他身上盖着毯子，毯子上残留着体温。他感到有些寒冷而迷茫，便起身四处张望。

又一处心形草开花了，花芯里的紫色光芒比起花苞时期要明亮许多，埃弗雷特在寻找花茎的时候甚至不需要照明。特查拉用胳膊把毯子环在身上，看着埃弗雷特轻巧熟练的手指把开放的心形草连花茎拔下，放到专门用来保存其魔力的木箱里。

——等等，胳膊。

特查拉低头检查自己的人类身体，他身上还穿着昨天在公共休息室睡着前没来得及换下的衬衫和裤子，上面还有睡觉压出来的褶皱。他感到自己变形的意识，如一块之前从未意识到的肌肉一般在他颈后作痒。

特查拉抬起头，埃弗雷特越过点亮的花丛看着他。

“嗨，”埃弗雷特笑了起来，“好久不见。”

特查拉站起身来，“我想念你。”他开口，“我无意让你担心，我——”埃弗雷特飞快又小心翼翼地穿过花田来到他面前，双手环住特查拉的背部把他拉入一个亲吻。特查拉惊讶地呻吟起来，俯下身用手捧着埃弗雷特的下巴，吮吸他的舌头和下唇。特查拉用另一只手插入埃弗雷特柔软的金发，固定住他的脑袋，接着把舌头和嘴唇顺着他的下巴一路滑到他柔软的脖子和锁骨。埃弗雷特把脑袋向后仰，喉咙里发出细小的鼓励声音。

“我不知道为什么，无论你给我多少，我总觉得不够，”特查拉的牙齿在埃弗雷特下巴的皮肤上轻轻撕咬，“我知道你有多重视你的研究，我不想让你为难——但我又想在晚上出来陪你，苏瑞说检测城堡进出魔法对阿尼马格斯无效——我——”埃弗雷特扳过特查拉的脑袋再次亲吻他的嘴唇，特查拉的手滑过埃弗雷特的背部落在他的腰上，埃弗雷特用手臂环着特查拉的肩背，把他的脸贴到自己的脖子上。

“——嘘，我知道。谢谢你，”埃弗雷特的嘴唇触碰着特查拉的脸颊和耳侧，忍不住微笑起来，“不过，你知道他们在布莱克事件之后就填上了这个漏洞，对吧？弗利维教授用在你身上的那些咒语？”

“我——什么？”特查拉往后退了一点，但双手依然搭在埃弗雷特的胯骨上，把他环在自己身前，“但是苏瑞说——噢，”特查拉抬起头，用手掌按住了自己的眼睛，“我居然相信了苏瑞。”他懊恼地嘀咕。

埃弗雷特笑着环住对方的腰，把脸贴到特查拉的胸膛上，“我猜她可能没指望你这么快学会，”他用脸颊磨蹭特查拉褶皱的衬衫，“她想给你找些事情做，让你分心。”他踮起脚尖去亲吻特查拉的下巴，但亲着亲着又忍不住笑出声来。

“你在取笑我。”特查拉假装生气地瞪着对方，但埃弗雷特耷拉着眼睛，冲特查拉扑闪着自己的睫毛，噢——

“我深陷爱河，”埃弗雷特纠正他，“我的白马王子，为了能把我从这黑漆漆的孤独洞穴里解救出来，不顾危险去学这世界上最困难的一种魔法。”他咧起嘴笑了起来，特查拉感到自己膝盖发软，他扶着埃弗雷特的肩膀，看着对方脸上半是羞赧、半是骄傲的神情，他情不自禁地附身向前亲吻埃弗雷特的嘴角。

“为了你，”特查拉悄声保证，“一切都为了你。”

 

####

 

第二天早上，埃弗雷特罕见地回到了格兰芬多的餐桌上吃早餐，看起来一副随时能睡过去的样子，特查拉让他靠在自己身上迷迷糊糊地进食，并时不时给桌子对面不远处的姆巴库投去一两个得意的眼神。

奥克耶亲自把赫奇帕奇的一整盘南瓜派都送到了拉文克劳桌上。


End file.
